


Я никогда тебя не любил

by Otylissa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gore, M/M, Sadness, Violence, some sad shit happens, um
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otylissa/pseuds/Otylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Этого никогда не должно было случиться</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я никогда тебя не любил

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Never Loved You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700945) by [PlayingChello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingChello/pseuds/PlayingChello). 



Этого никогда не должно было случиться.

Это должно было быть под контролем. Это _было_ у Данте под контролем. Он был под контролем, и все было хорошо, полудемон был так _уверен_ в этом.

Но это больше ничего не значит.

Потому что теперь это вышло из-под контроля. Это настолько далеко от контроля, что Данте не может помочь, но чувствует, что всё это — _его_ провал. Он не смог защитить Неро. Он не смог сдержать это под контролем. Он не смог спасти его.

Поэтому сейчас он стоит над Неро. Здесь везде кровь. Триш ушла, и Леди последовала за ней. Они все _облажались_. Данте все еще истекает кровью, будучи в шаге от смерти.

А тут Неро, упавший на диван. Он весь изранен, как раз достаточно, чтобы заткнуться. Это уже много, но не для него.

Айвори Данте направлен ему прямо между глаз.

Он не может сделать это. Не может спустить курок. Это именно то, что держит его здесь, уничтожает и смиряет. Он  _не может_ пристрелить Неро. Не важно, что он совершенно сошел с ума, не важно, что он чуть не убил Леди, Данте _не может_.

Но он должен.

У него нет выбора. И они уже говорили о чем-то таком. Тогда, когда Неро еще был в ужасе от своей демонической стороны, боялся, что она может взять верх. Данте уверял его, что этого не случится, что эти вещи работают не так. Но Неро все равно заставил его пообещать. Заставил его _пообещать_ , что если Неро сорвется, станет злом, то Данте покончит с ним. _Он обещал._

Он взводит курок. Медленно. Слыша каждый мельчайший щелчок, издаваемый механизмом. Каждый из них заставляет его внутренне содрогаться. Пристальный взгляд Неро направлен на него, холодный красный. Непрощающий и нелюбящий. И это _больно_.

«Ты же знаешь, я люблю тебя, правда?»

Губы Неро кривятся в маниакальном, язвительном оскале. Это выглядит таким чуждым на милом лице, всегда любимом Данте. Настолько неправильным там, где детские голубые глаза Неро должны были смотреть в ответ с  _любовью_.

«Я ни…»

Выстрел прерывает слова, которые Данте никогда не желал услышать из уст Неро. Капли крови орошают спинку дивана.

Данте кричит.


End file.
